The Missing Link
by EWWF
Summary: A young girl has to grow up with her catholic parents, but makes a change in her life for the better.


Note This story is fictional and in no way is it supposed to represent anyone's life. Also, It is in need for dramatic editing! And!-mother, don't take it too seriously. I just wrote it.

To: Jimmy-who has accepted me for everything that I am and will be 

**THE MISSING LINK**

INTRODUCTION 

I was born and raised a church girl. Despising teenagers and their "ways", and valuing my body as my "temple". God was my superhero and I went to him with all my issues. Anyone who did not agree with me and my beliefs, I was told, was going to hell and I should have nothing to do with them. I firmly believed this throughout my entire life, well up to my 14th birthday.

Here is my story……

GROWING UP 

Ever since I was born, I was the "perfect child". At least, according to my family I was. I was the perfect weight, long natural brown hair, and beautiful, dark brown eyes. I was a hardcore catholic, who loved to go to church on weekdays and weekends with my grandparents. I loved to give my mom manicures, pedicures, and of course the "special treatment" hairdos that every little girl dreams of. I was daddy's little girl, and went on fishing trips all of the time with him. Everyone loved me. I was raised to their standards, and didn't realize it then but I was a mini-clone. A mini-clone of images, always needing to be perfect. Images meant everything to my family.

TRANSFORMATION 

It all started with something as simple as a movie. It was called Harry Potter and I was told that all the people who had participation in making it were going to hell. This movie was about a school of witchcraft and wizardry and a boy who attended. At first I didn't want to see it, but then I seen a TV show, Sabrina the teenage witch. My conscience made me turn the TV off the first couple of days, but eventually I watched it out of curiosity. It was amazing, to me. To you it is just a TV show, but to me it was a different life! A new way of thinking, I was absolutely transfixed by it. I started watching and reading, in secret, more "sci-fi" shows. Then, finally, I went to a birthday party to a more lenient Catholic Family, as I was not allowed to go to "non-Catholic houses". There we watched Harry Potter. It amazed me. For the next couple of years I started to separate from my family. They were the perfect family full of images, and I... well I was this child... no, more like a young adult, in love with magic and everything to do with non-Catholic societies. I started to think for myself; the only bad thing is that I got a little paranoid. It wasn't a problem...just an annoyance. After my 15th birthday party finally came, I went to the bookstore with my money and I bought a divination book. I read it all that day, in an overexcited daze. I was eager to try it out, so I began with tarot cards. Lucky for me, there was a wheel so I wouldn't have to use cards. But I still wanted them. The next weekend I went to the mall with my friends, with a guardian, of course. I slipped away from the guardian and made my way to a Pagan store. I stared in awed wonder what lay before me, and I also got a couple of strange looks from the desk clerk. I ignored him, and just started walking around looking at everything my eyes could see. "Can I help you?" He said. I told him that I was looking for tarot cards. He picked some out for me and I bought them, wrapped them in a cloth, and stashed them away in my purse. Then, I bolted towards the store that held my friends and guardian. They asked me where I was, and I simply told them that I was in the dressing rooms. A wave of guilt washed over me, and I tried to hold back tears. I wasn't used to lying to the people that I loved, but if I wanted freedom from this trapped life, I must.

GUILT TRIP 

As soon as I came home I threw my bag on to the floor, threw myself onto my bed and cried my eyes out. Why was I forced to this life of secrecy? Why did this feel so wrong and yet so right…. So free? The cards lay in my bag for the next couple of weeks. I cried every night, but finally I got them out with my divination book and I did a reading. They told me everything that I needed to hear. My past was hurtful, but happy. My present was sad, and hard to get through. But the thing that I wanted to hear most was my future. It said that if I try hard on the course that I am headed, that I will be truly happy in the years to come. I may have to let relationships die, but they will open me up to other ones. And, he thing that I remember most is that there was a knight in shining armor, coming soon, rescuing me from my hardships. When I was done, I was beaming with happiness but mostly relief. The next weekends, when I could go to the mall, I continued to sneak to that store and I bought bunches of more books on witchcraft, and I went on the internet. I was expecting to see lots of websites on the classic Halloween witch when I typed in "witchcraft" into the search engine. But I actually found a lot of useful websites. They were filled with information, and rules. I read the rules to withcraft. Their main law was "If it does not harm others, do what you want.". All of my life, I was lead into belief that witches were devil worshippers, but really, they were better people that the Christians that I grew up with. They were accepting to people of EVERY kind. They did not disourage either. They simply stated that they were in it for the good of it, and wanted to celebrate the earth. They also believed in women's rights.

A NEW BEGINNING 

I researched on the women's rights topic for the rest of my 15th year. It totally surrounded me. I joined groups, went to protests in secret of course. My excuse was church. Three days after my 16th birthday I had my license I left in the middle of the night and went to a protest. This one was awesome. There were women and men there. And there….there I met the man of my dreams. His name was Michael, and he was the most brilliant person I have ever met. At only age 18, he had done more than I could even dream of doing. We met eyes, and that was that. He lived near me, and after about a month we were inseparable. He approved of my obsession with witchcraft, and most of all, he knew where I came from. He too was catholic, and lost his faith. My mother disapproved very much of him, and by that time my family had disowned me, but I still loved him deeply. When I turned 18, Michael proposed. I was ecstatic. I, of course said yes, and before I knew it we were married. We moved to New York, and have been together ever since. It is no great thing to lose your faith. I was lost when it happened, but then I met Michael. He is my other half. Together we are an inseparable whole. I know our relationship will never end. I believe he cares more for me than I do for him, but I will love him forever. He was, and is my **missing link. **

* * *

_Author's Note: I haven't even wrote the second chapter. I have just been so excited to get the story up and going. Also, I don't have the internet at home. This is all through school. But I am moving in July, I'll have the internet then. Well, there is MUCH MUCH to do. For starters, creating a name for my main character. Laughs Like I said, I was extremely anxious to get this up, I wrote it in one day. So, don't be surprised if it is written differently in a couple of days._

_Many thanks--Andrea_


End file.
